Family returns
by Blackfairy101
Summary: Roger and Everyone left Mark and his daughter behind two years ago How will both handle when Roger and co come back into their life. Suck at Summary better than it sounds. MR Rated T for later chapters
1. Prologue

I do not own anything that you know songs, characters only the characters not in the movie or play. Some songs may be mine will be around them no place mentioned is mine either.

**Prologue**

"**Dad I'm leaving." A girl with long black hair and crystal blue eyes yelled. "Riley you forgot your book bag." Mark Cohen said to his daughter who ran back. "Ok thanks meet you at Buzzline." Riley Cohen ran to the train, jumping on the F train 5 stops deeper into Manhattan then changing platforms to get the Q and 13 more stops till Avenue M in Brooklyn and finally reach Edward R ****Murrow High School****. (This is about count of stops) Riley just made it to her first period class. "Shit." She said. **

**Lunch**

"**I heard she lives in Alphabet City in a loft with her father, no wonder she's so weird." Riley almost cried overhearing it. Ever since her boyfriend Alex Forester left with their entire "family" except her and her father, school was like this. Riley was graduating two years early having taken three of her ten regent's in middle school. Today was the day before graduation and every one but Riley was buzzing with excitement. The Raw Talents were going to be performing there. To bad it was made up of Alex, ****Roger Davis****Mimi Marquez****, Tom Collins, ****Angel Dumott Schunard****Maureen Johnson****, Joanne Jefferson, and Benjamin Coffin III maybe Riley would be happy too. Throwing out her lunch she muttered under her breath as she walked down the hall to the music room. After they left Riley started to play guitar and sing. **

**Going right to the back of the room she picked up the only guitar in the school and started to play. After tomorrow she was going to work the same amount of hours at Buzzline as her father or full time. 'Fun' she thought.**

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories   
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine  
Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine_

**Sweet child of mine ****by**** Guns & Roses **** rose form the room out to the nine people outside the door. **

"**Riley open the door its principle Star." Riley ran to the door, she knew The Raw Talent were coming to practice today but, Principle Star told her she could still go in during lunch since they would only be setting up.**

**40 minutes earlier in the office**

"**Right this way… I'm principal Star I just wanted to thank you for playing here for graduation." She said. "Hi um don't you recognize me Alex Forester and they used to get me and Riley Cohen." He said. "Oh yes Alex right this way…. Oh Riley's in that room she stays in there for lunch. Graduating tomorrow you know to bad she's going to work full time at Buzzline." The principal said reaching the door. Roger's jaw dropped. "Buzzline." He mouthed. **

**If this was the Riley they were thinking of she was talented with a guitar and a pretty damn good singer. "Riley open the door its principle Star." The door popped open and there in black short skirt with chains ankle high boots and a red tank top with black tie was Riley. A leather jacket was placed on the chair with a book bag. She looked different. Her eyes looked sad and tired and her hair now had two red streaks running throw it. "Hi um… I'm done so I'll get out of your way." She said grabbing her stuff. Her book bag was open, they caught a glimpse of a cell phone and video camera like her fathers. "If you want to practice some more we don't care." Collins said. "I have to get to work… see you tomorrow principal Star." Riley said before running out. Alex look worried. "What the hell happened after we left?" Benny asked. **

**Like dislike give some reviews bad or good Thanks**

**Need to know if I will continue or not **


	2. long time no see

I do not own anything that you know songs, characters only the characters not in the movie or play. Some songs may be mine will be around them no place mentioned is mine either.

**Long Time no see**

**There are times when you could never tell why Riley and Mark worked at Buzzline. Sometimes they wondered about that themselves. Then there are times you know why, when rent time comes around. Today was one of those days. Riley sighed trying to fix the machine for the sixth time today. "Why won't this stupid thing grab the damn tape?" She yelled.**

**Mark walked up behind her his strawberry blond was longer now but, not as long as Rogers. "Maybe because it's a piece of shit." He said looking over her shoulder.**

"**Possibly or it could be that our film just wont stay init... ha!" She yelled**

"**Got it?" Mark asked.**

**Riley popped up smiling. "You had doubt dad?" She asked **

**Finally the film ran smoothly. "Mark, Riley Alexia wants to see you something about interviewing The Raw Talents." A guy called into the editing room or the Cohen's office.**

"**Be there in a sec." Mark called.**

**Grabbing a necklace off the table behind him Mark sighed, hanging on it a gold ring. "Let's go." Mark said as Riley walked out. **

"**Alexia you needed us." Mark said Riley at his heals.**

**When they entered the room there was The Raw Talents. "Yes as I told them you two will do an interview then their free to go… and on another note you know about the gala in two week you both must be there with dates." Alexia said dismissing them.**

**Angel looked at both Cohen's neither seemed that happy. "So chica what have you been up to?" She asked Riley.**

"**Finishing my last year in high school and playing open-mike nights in some of the local coffee houses." Riley said. **

**Mark looked at his feet and cursed. "Isn't that gala black tie?" He asked Riley. **

"**Oh I guess that means… shit." **

"**Sounds fun." Joanne said.**

"**Yeah fun." Mark said.**

Please R&R if parts don't make sense tell me and I'll try to explain in later chapters

Thanks


	3. Love?

I do not own anything that you know songs, characters only the characters not in the movie or play. Some songs may be mine will be around them no place mentioned is mine either.

**Love?**

**The Life Café**

**Roger, Alex, Collins, Angel, and Mimi walked in to the café near the loft. One thing they remembered is on Friday nights its open mike night. At the corner of three placed together tables they spotted Mark. Riley sat nervously by the stage. **

"**Ok next up Riley Cohen." The owner of the café said.**

**Riley walked up slowly and came to the mike her guitar in hand.**

'_The lights grow dim as the love they shared fades away. The boy of her dreams fades away before her eyes. With out a word he's gone. And she still does not know why. Lights go out when he left while she cried. _

_Love was hard to find. Together for so long she wonders why. Why he left? What she did? Will he ever come back again? She'll never know._

_Two years... no call. Still sits by phone all day long. Giving up all hope. Maybe moving on is her only choice. Looking now at the TV there he was on the screen. And she still does not know why. Lights go out when he left while she cried. _

_Love was hard to find. Together for so long she wonders why. Why he left? What she did? Will he ever come back again? She'll never know._

_Turning off the TV she realizes maybe this is how it shod to be. Giving up is not a choice, maybe he'll come back. She'll never know. Oh she'll never…. Know._

**Cheers erupted from the crowed and Alex realized the song was about him, them. Roger looked at him. "Oh god we did that….. Is that how they found out on TV?" Collins said shocked. **

**Roger looked down at the necklace he wore a ring that matched the one Mark wore was on it. "Shit." He said.**

**Mimi caught Roger's eyes. "You're married to Mark and Alex you're Riley's boyfriend and the rest of us were their family what did we do." Mimi said sadly. **

**Mark walked over to them. "Come sit with us trust me they all missed you guys." Mark said.**

**The five followed him, having no idea what was in store for them.**

R&R Next chapter will be what the group table is going to do. Sorry its so short thinking of ideas.


	4. Missed you?

I do not own anything that you know songs, characters only the characters not in the movie or play. Some songs may be mine will be around them no place mentioned is mine either. _Italic underline is flashback._

Missed you

Roger sat next to Mark as angry glares were passed by the whole table. "Mark, Riley why don't you two go and help with getting the food… Nate would like the help." Sue said to the daughter and father who nodded and helped Nate.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Gordon yelled.

Alex knew this was coming. "You know those two went through hell waiting for you to call! It took Paul weeks to get Mark out of the house and months for Riley to touch her camera and guitar." Ali said as Pam nodded.

Roger was confused. "They would never do that." He said

"Really then how the hell do you think the two of them would react? Like nothing happened! YOU LEFT no warning no call in two damn years! What was going through your heads?" Paul yelled.

Collins then knew things were bad Paul the leader of their Life Support group never yelled unless it was the serous of a situation. "Did it get that bad?" Angel asked worried.

"Yeah to the point for a month Riley stayed with Gordon while we helped Mark put the place back together…. It was a mess." Pam said sadly remembering that day.

_A year earlier_

"_Mark how did it get this bad?" Sue asked the filmmaker looking around the loft. _

_Items were all over the loft. "I don't know but, the cracks in the wall were there since I move here." Mark said looking over at Riley packed up._

_Riley stood in her room (The only place she could stand) with her bags ready to go. "Wait could I bring my guitar?" She asked Gordon who she was staying with for the month._

_Gordon laughed. "You want to start up music and movies again?" He asked as Riley grabbed her guitar case and placed anything she needed into it. _

"_Yeah I figured it was time to... almost five months since I've touched either." Riley said._

'_Things are starting to look up.' Paul thought as they said their goodbyes so Riley could put her stuff in the spare room at Gordon's apartment. _

_The loft needed a lot of repairs but, Mark had one thing in mind and it was his daughter's room. "Ok um…. Where do we start?" He asked. _

_Sue and the others had no idea._

Present

"What the heck happened?" Mimi asked.

"In truth Mark shut down and Riley went to school and Buzzline… they were a wreck." Steve said looking at them now.

"We did not mean to do that just, I guess we forgot to tell them or call." Alex said.

"Well you better not leave again. I don't think they could handle it if you leave like that again." Pam said and Roger could not help but agree.

it's not that great but will get better R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything that you know songs, characters only the characters not in the movie or play. Some songs may be mine will be around them no place mentioned is mine either. _Italic underline is flashback._**

Riley and Mark sat back down. Dinner went smoothly meaning no one was killed. Roger looked over at Mark who was talking to Riley. He could not figure out what they were talking about. Riley looked at Roger. "You can all come up if you like." She said disappearing up the steps Alex, Roger, Mimi, Collins & Angel followed. The loft looked the same but fixed up. Cracks were filled, new furniture & everything. Riley opened the door to her room and their eyes went wide music notes of all colors covered the wall, a black bed was in the center of one of the walls. A desk was off to the side filled with papers and a book shelf sat against the farthest wall. Photos were on another wall of the Life Support group them, Mark & Riley etcetera. Riley walked over to a draw and pulled out what looked like a notebook. When they glimpsed in it though they found drawings. A guitar now sat in the corner as did a camera and what looked like a dance bag. On her bed were college letters one was from a performing arts school Julliard. Roger was dumfounded. 'If she got in why is she not going?' he thought. "I'm not going because all the scholarships I got still didn't cover enough of the cost of the tuition." She said walking back out.

"We're trying though." Mark said.

"Why don't we cover the part you guys can't pay? Trust me it's the lest we could do." Collins said looking at Riley then to the letter.

"What did you addition for?" Angel asked.

"Drama….. I want to work as a musical theater performer." Riley said looking at the floor.

Mark knew he would have a hard time gathering up the money for the other half of the tuition and he also knew Riley deserved to go there. "Are you sure you want to do that because…" Mark started but Roger would not let him finish.

"Yes." He said and Mark nodded.

"Thank you." Riley said and Alex smiled.

"Oh one more question… would um this is more for Alex and Roger….Would you guys be our dates for the gala?" Mark started but Riley finished the question.

Roger and Alex laughed. "Thought you guys would never asked."

Sorry it took so long was thinking of ideas Like it Hate it R&R.


	6. Help Author's note

Ok readers I need some help. If anyone has any ideas for the story that would be great, I can not figure out where to go from what I have. Thanks

:)


End file.
